


Learning Curve

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comfort, Denial, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Teasing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Happy birthday, fightableomo!)Skye wasn't an adventurer before he became the Dragonborn, so now he has to learn a few things about being constantly on the move. Like not being a stubborn asshole about peeing in the woods.





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightableomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/gifts).



> Not canon to Skye's story, but I've been wanting to try this with him so here we go!

This wasn't exactly the first impression Skye wanted to make on his new travelling companion. 'This' being wiggling back and forth with his hands between his legs whilst standing behind a tree and pretending to have a piss - pretending, because he wasn't going to pee in the woods! Civilised elves just didn't do that. His parents would be ashamed of most of the things he'd done since leaving home, but he wasn't going to let this be one of them. He could totally hold it, he'd made it this far, after all. The next town was only ten minutes away... maybe twenty... hopefully not thirty. Maybe there would be someone's house on the way and he could talk his way in to use their toilet. Ghorbash would just have to deal with it - Orcs had absolutely zero manners.

Speaking of, said orc was currently standing in full view of the road, legs spread and pissing like a horse. Fucking unbelievable. They'd only known each other a week. A week! That was no way long enough for this kind of- of exposure. A rational part of Skye's brain told him that he was just being moody and taking it out on Ghorbash because he could do what Skye couldn't. The sound of him doing it also was not helping in the slightest. Skye squeezed his eyes shut and crossed his legs a little harder to fight off another wave of desperation. He wasn't going to piss in the woods and he wasn't going to piss in his robes, either.

"You done yet?"

Skye flinched at the orc’s voice, almost going against both rules he'd just set for himself. He took a breath and forced himself to stand somewhat normally when he emerged from behind the tree.

"Yes," he replied as nonchalantly as possible.

Ghorbash snorted. "You don't look done. Having problems?"

Skye’s cheeks flushed a dark purple-pink. He wanted to shout that no! He wasn't having _problems,_ it was a personal choice. But that would sound childish, wouldn't it? Or protesting too much, or something. Not that remaining silent stopped the orc from chuckling at him.

Ghorbash bent down a little to be at eye level with the elf, arms folded. "Need help?"

"No!" Skye's blushing ears flicked back in irritation and he practically bared his teeth. "It's just- it's not proper."

Ghorbash shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just lemme know if you need someone to hold up your skirt."

"Robe!" Skye corrected. He wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt anymore. Not ever.

"Just come on." Ghorbash picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder, walking a little ways down the path before looking back.

Skye frowned at him, then steeled himself and followed. As it turned out, spite is a good motivator- well, for all of about five minutes. One stumble over a rock and Skye had his knees glued together again, fighting that sharp heat.

Ghorbash stopped and raised an eyebrow at him. Skye just glared until he had to bend over and let his head drop. He heard Ghorbash say something about how he was clearly in pain - it wasn't worth this, was it? But he was too busy trying not to lose it right there in the middle of the road. Emphasis on trying.

A sharp pain in his gut made Skye abandon any thoughts of moving. He sank to his knees with a whine, the watery spikes creeping in behind his eyes. Fuck, even if he didn't piss himself he was going to cry, he couldn't hold off both of them.

The tears escaped first at a hand on his shoulder, then one on the other side. They pulled until he stood up and that was when his bladder gave in, too. Not enough to show through his robes, but enough to make letting go seem  _so_ much better than trying to hold it - and enough to make stopping actually hurt. The hands guided him a few steps to the left, out of the sun and on to the grass.

"Go."

Skye shook his head, one hand sliding between his thighs whilst the other hid his face.

Ghorbash huffed. "Go," he told him again, pushing on his shoulders until he was squatted on the floor. "I'm not having you do this the whole way. Go."

It was so, so wrong, but if that was true then why did letting a little more escape feel so fucking good? Skye could barely stop afterwards, only just managing to move his hand before the warm trickle turned into a hot stream, soaking through his underclothes and into the grass. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, tears flowing just as freely and carrying on after his bladder was empty.

He expected Ghorbash to step back and tease him, so it was a surprise to find the Orc still patting his shoulder as he finally composed himself. His legs were shaking, all jelly inside and too weak to stand, but they refused to give out completely and let him sit in his own pee, thank the gods. He sniffld back the last few tears and held out a hand, letting Ghorbash help him to his feet.

It took a couple of attempts, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, but eventually Skye managed to mutter an apology.

"It's fine," Ghorbash replied, and Skye abruptly looked up from his own feet. He sounded genuine, and casual. "Everyone has accidents now and then." He gave Skye a rough pat on the shoulder and then ruffled his hair. "Next time you'll just man up and go."

Skye hadn't really stopped blushing since they stopped, but the heat in his cheeks seemed to get impossibly stronger. He frowned and tried not to look pathetic, but waddling out of the grass and making a face at the now cooling wet patch in his crotch probably ruined that.

"Let's head that way," Ghorbash said, nodding to a river off the main path. "Too hot to not take a dip."

Skye’s heart did a few summersaults at the kindness in the orc's eyes, even if it didn't reach his voice or come with a smile. That was when he knew he'd chosen the right partner to adventure with. Someone who didn't baby him or pander to him, but didn't treat him like shit, either. Skye nodded and forced a weak smile, following Ghorbash to the river. Maybe he wouldn't mind taking orders for once.


End file.
